This invention relates in general to a chain of the type that is used in a chain drive mechanism to drive reciprocating equipment. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a chain that includes a specially constructed link that automatically disengages the chain from the sprocket in the event of a malfunction in the reversal or stop controls of the mechanism.
Chain drive mechanisms are widely used to carry trolleys of various types, scrapers, and other equipment in reciprocating motion. Normally, the direction of rotation of the drive sprocket in the chain drive is periodically reversed by controls that may be operated electrically, mechanically, or manually. Controls for stopping the chain are also provided. If the chain should fail to reverse or stop as intended due to a malfunction in the reversal or stop controls, the chain will move in one direction to a greater extent than intended, and severe damage to the chain drive and the equipment it carries is likely to result.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide, in a chain of the type used in reciprocating chain drive mechanisms, a specially constructed link that automatically disengages the chain from the sprockets if the reversal or stop controls should fail to reverse or stop the chain.
It is another object of the invention to provide, in a chain of the character described, a specially constructed link which disengages the chain only when necessary and which does not interfere with the normal reciprocating motion of the chain.
A further object of the invention is to provide a chain having a specially constructed disengaging link that acts to automatically cam the chain off to the side of the sprockets when the link contacts the sprocket teeth. The camming action of the disengaging link assures that the chain will be diverted off of the sprocket in a simple and reliable manner if the reversal or top controls should malfunction.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a disengaging chain link of the character described that may be readily incorporated into a chain constructed with standard links.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a chain of the character described that is constructed simply and economically.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.